The Second Generation
by BlueMoonGirl03
Summary: Create your own Nobody. This is not where I will put the stories, just where I will post the members of the New Organization XIII. sorry for the deleted chapters, i just got an idea that i really want to do. they will be back up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Please, send in your nobodies. I will choose by how epic of a Nobody you have.

Here is the information I need. Please, be detailed.

Name (with pronunciation):

Somebody:

Age:

Weapon:

Other power (fire, wind, lightning, etc.):

Personality:

Background:

Looks:

Nickname (furry of dancing flames, key of destiny, savage nymph, etc.):

Example: My Nobody:

Name: Xiren (Like police _siren, _but with a Z)

Somebody: Erin

Age: 13

Weapon: (those balls that are in science museums with the purple lightning inside, and when you touch it, all the lightning goes to your finger) Those kind of balls, but with blue, white and black colors. (Lightning balls)

Other power: Not really another power

Personality: She is mostly fun-loving and wacky, but when something is serious, or she has her reputation on the line, she is a beast.

Background: She was found wandering around the World that Never Was, and the original Organization XIII took her in, and trained her. When they were killed, she took over the Organization, and trained a new generation of Nobodies.

Looks: Pale skin, shoulder length bright red hair with yellow tips, yellow eyes, pointed ears and sharp canine teeth.

Nickname: Superior of the New Generation


	2. Number I: Xiren

*I know Xiren didn't have an _other power _before, but she does now. And I changed her Title.*

Roxas POV

I was sitting in my room at the Castle that Never Was. I looked at Kingdom Hearts. It was so big, and bright. Suddenly I heard a noise.

I looked out into the city, and saw a girl in one of the organization cloaks lying in the street. I opened a portal and went to check on her.

She looked to be about my age, with hair like Axel's, but with yellow lining the inside and the tips. I decided to take her back to Vexen to see if her could help her.

Axel walked down the hall while I was on my way to Vexen's. "What's up Roxas?"

"I just found this girl passed out on the street, and decided to take her to Vexen."

Axel's eyes went wide when he saw her. "It can't be. Take her to Xemnas, now."

We went into Xemnas's office, and he called Vexen up.

*a few hours later*

I was sitting in my room with Xion and Axel, just hanging out.

"Who was that girl, Axel?" Xion asked.

"That was Erin."

"Who?" I asked.

"Erin was found when she was a two year old. Xemnas saw potential in her, so he took her in. She was very clever, and she surprisingly learned allot. For some odd reason, she never slept. She would go to school and hang out with her friend, Natalie, in Twilight Town during the day, and trained here with the organization at night. Xemnas planned to make a powerful Nobody out of her, but things started going wrong."

Xion cocked her head to the side. "What happened?"

Axel looked down at his feet as he continued his story. "She started being able to tell right from wrong. She left the World that Never Was when she was ten. We haven't seen her in almost three years. Vexen confirmed that she is a nobody. Her new name is Xiren. He also found out what she could do."

"I heard she can measure the strength of somebody's heart." Xion said.

"Yeah, and that she has really cool plasma balls as weapons." I added.

"Both are true. Xemnas also gave her the title of Superior of the Heart."

"Wow." Xion said.

I just had to ask. I couldn't picture her in my mind without knowing. "What color are her eyes?"

Axel finally looked up. "Bright yellow."


	3. Number II: Xataline

Xiren's POV.

I was walking along an old path in the Twilight Town forest. Just taking some time to think, when I heard someone scream.

I ran over to see what was happening, and I saw a girl being attacked by Heartless. I could since that she had a strong heart, and I don't know why, but I felt a connection to this girl. Maybe Erin had known her? Regardless, I summoned my lightning balls, and began attacking the Heartless, but, despite my efforts, one got behind the girl, and took her heart. The Heartless left. All but one. The Girl's heart became a Heartless, and her empty body lay still on the ground.

I couldn't just leave her here. I knew how it felt when I was just wandering around, not knowing what had happened to me. Then again, I couldn't really feel it. I just decided to take her back to the Castle that Never Was. After all, what was the worst they could do me?

"Xiren! What have you done!" Xemnas yelled at me.

"I just failed to protect this girl against Heartless. And I want her taken care of while I train some more because I obviously need it!" I took her to one of the spare bedrooms, and left her in Vexen's care.

I knocked on the door of the girl I had failed to save. She opened it up, looked at me. She had shoulder length, silver hair that turned black at the tips and sapphire blue eyes with slit pupils that seemed to pop out of her pale face.

"Come on in." she said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I've been better. I suppose Vexen filled you in on all my details."

"No he didn't. Can you fill me in because I tried to save your life, but I don't even know who you are."

She sighed. "My name is, was, Natalie. And you did know me. Or, Erin knew me. Don't you remember? Natalie and Erin were best friends since first grade."

My turn to sigh. "I don't remember. I lost all of Erin's memories. All the memories I have are Xiren's. Mine."

She smiled at me. "My new name is Xataline, and I am 14 years old. I have, what Vexen calls, a _weapon of unusual power_. It's what he calls a field of darkness."

I cooked my head to the side. "What is that?"

Suddenly, I was surrounded by darkness. Black all around me. Above me, bellow me, in all directions. "Okay, that is a little creepy."

And I was back. "I know, right. Anyway, my attribute is strange logic. Not even Zexion and Vexen can figure out the insanity that is my reasoning."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

"I can fully comprehend the lexicon."

I started at her, mouth hanging open. "That is not normal."

"No. It isn't. Anyway, I'll be training under Vexen and Zexion mostly."

"Let me guess. Vexen for studying your logic, and Zexion for controlling your creepy field of darkness."

"You got it. You know, I think I'm gonna like it here."

I sighed again. "That is, if we could feel anything like that. By the way, did Xemnas give you your title yet?"

Xataline nodded and smiled. "The Shadow Scholar."


	4. UPDATE

Okay, Here is who I have in my New Generation of Organization XIII

Xiren (girl)

Xataline (girl)

Xakida (girl)

Raxyn (boy)

Hexturn (boy)

Lexa (girl)

Xirak (boy)

Xyler (girl)

Axras (gir)

Xiris (girl)

Lilxlain (girl)

Daxdymn (girl)

Lyxrie (girl)

One last thing. MrMissMrs Random (Xyler) and Silver and Gold Angels (Xiris). I LOVE your Nobodies, but you both chose the same attribute, so can you both pick one, and if you end up with the same again, I will pick


End file.
